Night of the Flutterbat
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: What Happens when Fluttershy's Vampire Pony side resurfaces? Will her friends find out that she's the one behind the strange Vampire Pony murders? The truth is shocking and yet even deeper is a more shocking truth that Twilight will need the help of a freelance researcher Lunar Relic to help them solve. Is Fluttershy doomed to be a vampire pony? Find out in Night of the Flutterbat
1. Chapter 1

**Night of the Flutterbat**

**Made for Fanfiction by sonicfan0987**

**and Fimfiction by Lunarpony**

**This I had planned to post closer to Halloween time but things came up and I will be unable to so I figured I would start it now and with hope it will be done by Halloween time. Anyways this story is kind of playing off the fact that at the end of Season 4,Ep. 7 they ended with such an open clip of Fluttershy still having the fang. However I have this after the Season 4 Finale. One other thing the only reason an OC name is mentioned is because I didn't know any mane 6 or cast characters that would have been out at 12 midnight so besides that small thing. there will be no OC mentioning or appearances later on so I hope you enjoy the fanfic!**

**Chapter 1**

About 2 weeks have past since the Battle with Tirek and everypony has returned to their normal life. All but Fluttershy. Ever since the whole Vampire Pony back on Sweet Apple Acres she had been feeling off. She knew it wasn't natural something was wrong with her. It was near the full moon and as the moon was filling in she felt her emotional issues increase dramatically. Tomorrow Night was the full moon and Fluttershy was so worried about what was going on with her she went to one of her closest friends Twilight with the hope she could shed some light on the situation. This is where our story begins with Fluttershy and Twilight in The Palace of Friendship.

"So Tell me what seems to be the problem Fluttershy?" Twilight asks her friend using her magic to pour her a cup of tea as she requested.

"Well..." Fluttershy says in her sweet and calm voice "Ever since the whole Vampire Pony thing a couple weeks back I've been feeling... strange."

"How so?" Twilight asks looking at the peach Pegasus in curiosity

Fluttershy was silent as she searched for the words to explain her condition. "Well," she finally says "I have felt a lot more depressed... and I have taken a liking to the color red. All the animals seem to be worried about me..." the peach Pegasus looks at her friend with eyes begging for some kind of answers. "Could I still be a..." Fluttershy stops to scared to finish

"Fluttershy that's nonsense! I am sure it's all in your head," Twilight smiles "I am sure all you need is a good nights sleep." Twilight walks her friend back to her cottage and she smiles "You will be okay Fluttershy you need to trust me. Even if in the small off chance it's true you have friends and I for one promise to help you through it," Twilight looks at the peach Pegasus with a warm smile and Fluttershy smiles back softly as Twilight turns to leave

"Twilight?" she hears Fluttershy ask before she was able to turn all the way around. "Thank you..." she smiles

"That's what friends are for," Twilight smiles walking back to the Palace of Friendship to turn in for the night.

Twilight had trouble falling asleep as she lays awake in her bed she sighs heavily and this got Spikes attention, "Twilight is something bothering you?" he asks the purple Alicorn

"I don't know about Fluttershy..." she responds "I am not sure if I believed myself when I told her nothing was wrong... what if Fluttershy was right?"

"Twilight I am sure you are just over stressing over it. Get some rest," Spike yawns turning over in his bed. Twilight was about to reply but she could already hear Spike snoring,

Meanwhile in Fluttershy's cottage she had woken up not able to sleep. She walks down to her kitchen to get a drink of water walking quietly to ensure she doesn't wake any of the animals in the room. "What time is it?" she asks herself looking outside at the full moon then to a clock "12:00?" she looks at the clock surprised as she looks back at the moon with a sigh just loud enough to wake her rabbit pal Angel up and he bounces over to her. "Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to wake you up Angel. I was just admiring the.. beautiful...moon..." she looks at the moon with a blank stair as her normally blue-green eyes fade to a hungry red. She crouches over with one horrible thought racing in her head... "Oh Celestia! Twilight was wrong! Now what happens if I hurt one of my friends?" she keeps thinking that as she falls down curling up in pain. Angel watched in horror as the gentle Pegasus' color darkens and her teeth grow two sharp fangs. Her wings turn from a bird like feathery wing like all Pegasus' have to a leathery bat like wing. Her mane was really messy and her ears pointed. With a screech she flies out the open window into the night.

In Ponyville a tan unicorn with a bag covering where his Cutie Mark would be was walking back from a flower garden with a basket of flowers. The type that only bloom when the moon is out. As he walks he sees a shadow fly over head at a fast speed causing him to stop dead in his tracks... "H-hello who's there?" he looks around for who owned the shadow that just flew overhead "This isn't funny you're scaring me!" he cries in fear turning his head back to the direction he was walking and he came face to face with a pair of hungry red eyes and a pair of fangs glowing in the moonlight. "V-V-Vampire Pony!" he screams turning to run but he was soon tackled and he gets a good look at his attacker. "F-F-Fluttershy?" he whimpers before she hisses and with that she bites the unicorn. What Fluttershy did not see was a red unicorn who saw everything as she flew off into the night.

"If a Vampire Pony is in Ponyville..." he whimpers "I have to warn Princess Twilight...in the morning..." he says "I mean what if that Vampire Pony is still out here?!" he slowly walks back into a small shop with the words "Relics and historical things" to drop off the book he had been carrying with him.

The next morning Twilight was woken up by the pounding of a hoof on the front doors to the Palace of Friendship. "Oh for the love of Celestia who could that be?" she sighs putting her crown on as she walks down the flight of stairs to the doors and opens them. She sees a red unicorn with a dark purple mane flowing neatly with two silver stripes. His tails in a style similar to Twilight's but shorter and a bit messier. His Cutie mark had a full moon with a red book in front and relic like text on it.

"Can I help you?" she asks the unicorn who looks startled,

"I am so sorry to bother you so early Princess Twilight but I have something very serious..." he says

"Before you continue may I ask you're name?" Twilight asks so she knew who he was.

"Oh right sorry I am Lunar Relic." he says with a bow out of respect for the Princess. "Anyways last night I was on my way back from talking to someponies when I saw a Vampire Pony attack another unicorn. I ran to my shop out of fear and decided to wait until morning to tell you."

"What?!" Twilight exclaims out of surprise and worry "Did you move the Unicorn?" she asks and the pony shakes his head no. "Lunar Relic can you please take me to it?" she asks and he nods

"I sure can Princess Twilight. And if it is not too much trouble for you I prefer Lunar." the dark red unicorn replies walking back to the exact place he had seen the attack and a crowd was gathered including Twilight's friends. Twilight moves through the crowd to see some Guard Ponies looking at the mark

"Is that from a Vampire Pony?" one asks

"How the hay should I know?!" the other replies looking around and soon seeing Twilight "I bet Princess Twilight will tell us!"

"yeah..." the first agrees silently "Twilight can you tell us what made this mark on this poor Unicorn's neck? He asks and Twilight nods taking a closer look at the two fang marks

"There is no doubt... those belong to a Vampire Pony." Twilight says as she walks over to her friends to see what was up.

"Twilight have you seen Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks

"No." Twilight sighs trying not to think of the possibility that Fluttershy did this.

"We should go talk with her." Rarity says and everypony but Twilight agrees to go with them as much as she hated it.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight walked up to the door of Fluttershy's cottage and knocks on the door. There was no response for a while but soon Twilight heard Fluttershy, "Go away! I'm a monster!" she cried

"Fluttershy it's Twilight we need to talk about this!" Twilight says

"NO! There is nothing to talk about!" Fluttershy yells from inside

"Did you tick Fluttershy off or something Twilight?" Discord asks poping up out of her mane

"Discord!" Twilight says shaking him out of her mane she looked at him with a hint of annoyance "No, I didn't."

"Well then why is she so upset? I came over because she and I were supposed to have lunch together." Discord replies to the purple Alicorn

"Well..." Twilight sighs "A pony was found murdered last night by a vampire pony. I only figured out this morning since the only witness hid until dawn to tell me out of fear. I guess when Fluttershy heard the news she thought she really was a Vampire Pony."

"Is it from that one thing down in Sweet Apple Acres?" Discord asks and Twilight nods "Well do you plan to tell Celestia?"

"I could never do that." Twilight gasps "If I told any of the princesses Fluttershy would be banished to the moon! Or worse she could be banished to the sun!"

"So we may lose dear Fluttershy?" Discord asks

"Only if she really is a Vampire Pony but I can tell you for certain she is not!" Twilight says "And weather she likes it or not I am going in there to talk to her!" Twilight stops her hoof down and uses her magic to unlock the door from the inside. The two take a peak in and what they saw was a mixture of surprising, horrible, and depressing. There in the middle of the small living area was Fluttershy laid out across the floor looking at her blood covered front hooves tears were rolling down her face like a river.

"Oh my gosh Fluttershy." Twilight asks "What happened," the purple Alicorn walks up to the gentle Pegasus

"Don't you see Twilight?" she cried "I'm the one who killed that pony I am the Vampire Pony!"

"Fluttershy..." Twilight says in a depressed tone

"Why me?" she cries "If only there was someway to fix this!"

Just like that a light went off in Twilight's head "Perhaps we can!" she says "I bet Zecora might know of a brew we could use!"

"Why don't you use that spell you used the first time?" Discord suggests

"Wait a sec how did you-?" Twilight asks

"I read that diary remember?" Discord injects and Twilight gets a 'duh' kind of look as she rolls her eyes

"Either way without another pony or creature to take it we can't." Twilight says "But there might be another spell in the Canterlot Library."

"Please Twilight do what ever you can do help me!" Fluttershy cries making Twilights heart feel heavy

"Don't worry Fluttershy Discord and I will make sure we find a way to help!" Twilight says

"One more thing Twilight." Fluttershy says "Don't let the others find out... I don't know if I could live if they knew about all this," Twilight nods as she and Discord leave the Pegasus' cottage

"Now Twilight are you sure about all this? I mean curing a Vampire Pony probably is not an easy thing to do." discord asks

"Fluttershy is our friend and a true friend helps a friend in need," Twilight says "Besides look at her... I doubt anypony could standby idly when such a sweet Pegasus like Fluttershy is suffering so badly."

Twilight leaves the town and heads to the Everfree Forest to go to Zecora's house within the woods. As Twilight trots through the paths she was humming Winter Wrap up. After a couple of minutes she arrives at the zebras home and knocks on the door.

"Ah Twlight what may I do for you?" Zecora asks

"Zecora it's about the murder last night." Twilight says the zebra signals with her head for Twilight to come in and sit down. After getting settled down Twilight explains to Zecora exactly what was going on "Well you see, that murder was done by a Vampire Pony and the only eye witness was a Unicorn who was walking to his store returning from a research trip. He said that the attacker was a Pegasus and when he saw the pony bite the other one he ran to his shop and waited till' morning to get me. So long story short I need to know is you have a potion that we could use to cure Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy is the Vampire Pony?" Zecora asks "Or Could it have been a prank meant to be funny?" she asks not really believing what she was being told

"I know it sound really really dumb but up until this morning I didn't believe in Vampires at all. Except for the fruit bats and I bet the same applies for almost every other pony in Ponyville." Twilight says "And I can't stand to see Fluttershy so... depressed,"

Zecora stood silent for a mintue before she finally says something, "I will see what I can do but be warned I may no have a brew."

"Oh thank you Zecora," Twilight says with enthusiasm and a jump of joy. Leaving Zecora to her work Twilight heads home to Ponyville where Applejack and Applebloom were in the market selling apples.

"How ya doin Princess Twilight?" Applejack asks her as she walks by the stand

"Applejack we've been through this you're my friend so you don't have to call me that." Twilight chuckles

"Oh right my bad sugar cube." Applejack says rubbing the back of her head a bit. "So on the topic of friends, have you seen Fluttershy around we're awful worried about her?"

"Yeah! She was going to take me and the other Crusaders to the Whitetail Woods so we could try at a bird watching Cutie Mark!" Applebloom says

'Oh dear! What should I tell them! I can't tell them about Fluttershy and the Vampire thing I promised her! But I don't want to lie to a friend.' Twilight thinks frantically before a light bulb goes off in her head "Oh yeah," she chuckles "I was at her cottage earlier today."

"Really how is she doin?" Applejack asks raising an eye

"Well she was sick... and she was unable to do much and Discord and I went to talk with her and he his taking care of her. She says she does not want to be bothered." Twilight lies "Now I really must be going I have some important business from Princess Celestia to get done!'

"Alright then see ya around Twilight." Applejack says

"whew that was a close one..." Twilight sighs once she was far enough away.

"Hay twilight!" a certain Rainbow colored Pegasus calls as she lands next to her "Did ya hear about the Vampire Pony?"

"Of course Rainbow Dash I was the one who confirmed it after all." Twilight says 'I really don't like this topic...'

"Yeah do you think it was real or just some jerk trying to put on a scare?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Uh.. Who knows." Twilight says with a hint of nervousness in her voice "What can't be ignored is the fact that somepony was murdered."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Rainbow Dash says "But Vampire or not when I find em I going to give them nice sweet present from the bottom of my hoof!" she says bucking the air as an example just when the two reach The Palace o Friendship

"Oh my looks like we are here I will see you around Rainbow Dash." Twilight says waling in and closing the door before slouching against it "thank Celestia that is over I am not sure what I'd do if I hear that subject one more time," Twilight pants as she walks to her study

"Hay Twilight how is it going?" Spike asks her

"Fine, so did anything happen in the new Library today?" Twilight asks

"Well Rainbow Dash checked out the new Daring Doo book we got in last night. A Unicorn came in looking for a spell to restore a Star Swirl the bearded bust he found while following the clues of a hunch he had on something I could really understand him." Spike explains

"Oh really that's cool. Did you get it all taken care of?" Twilight asks and Spike nods "That's why you're my number one assistant," Twilight says ruffling his spines before closing the door to her study

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: First I know I have not updated this in a while I was hoping to get some fanfic art cover done but I got tired of waiting without updating so I decided to update it. Now if an artist wants to help please Message me and I would be glad to give you the information you need! I am not super picky and as long as I get something I will be greatful. and one more thing, just a heads up that the OC Lunar Relic is mentioned again in this chapter but as I said before he will be a supporting character not a big main character the only reason Twilight needed him was because Zecora did not have a way to help Fluttershy so just a heads up.**

In Twilight's Study sat Twilight flipping through book after book in search of any information about Vampire Ponies so she could help Fluttershy with her epidemic. She had been searching for hours and her eyelids were heavy from the endless search. "Ugh!" she growls throwing a book against the wall, "Not a single book I grabbed has any information I can use!" Twilight looks out of the window in her study to see that the sun was going down. She decides to head to Fluttershy's cottage before nightfall to check on her.

Twilight walks down the path to Fluttershy's cottage when she sees Discord sitting on the sidewalk looking quite glum. Twilight worried about him walks up to see what was wrong. "Is something wrong Discord?" she asks him.

"Oh Twilight it's nothing." Discord sighs

"Are you sure?" Twilight asks "You look pretty beaten up about something to me."

There was a silence before Discord spoke, "It's Fluttershy" he sighs "I went to talk to her and get this... she yelled at me... for no reason..."

"That is very strange..." Twilight says "I was going to go talk to her do you want me to tell you how it goes?"

"I'm fine." Discord sighs again. 'man she must have said some pretty harsh things to Discord... I have never seen him like this before... but from Fluttershy? She would never be able to live with herself if something like this happened' Twilight thinks before she walks up to the door and knocks.

"Hello Fluttershy?" she calls as the door is opened by a depressed looking Angel. "Oh hi Angel is Fluttershy home?" Twilight asks the small bunny who nods "Can I see her?" she asks the small rabbit who jumps out of the way to let Twilight in.

Twilight walks into the small living room and up the stairs to Fluttershy's bedroom where she knocks on the door only to be met with a cold "Who's there?!" from Fluttershy

"Fluttershy it's me Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight says from behind the locked door. Soon she hears some hoofsteps and Fluttershy opens the door. Twilight looked in horror at the sight before her. Fluttershy had batlike ears already growing on her head. "Oh my gosh Fluttershy..." was all she could manage to say.

"I know... I am a monster..." she sniffs "Everytime the sun goes down this starts happening." the innocent Pegasus cries. Twilight felt bad for her friend, 'if only I could find a way to fix everything' Twilight thinks

"Fluttershy would you like to talk about it?" Twilight asks her friend who shakes her head.

"No..." she says "I just want to be left alone until morning."

"Are you sure Fluttershy?" Twilight asks and the Pegasus nods. Although Twilight wanted to help her friend so bad she respected her wishes and walked out of the small cottage and back to the Library where she called for Spike.

"How can I help you Twilight?" he asks her

"Do you know what happened to the book titled 'Encyclopedia of Equestrian Animals' by any chance?" she asks the small dragon

"Why yes a Unicorn checked it out yesterday." Spike says "Said he needed it for some research on The Vampire Pony that is attacking Ponyville."

"Oh who was it?" Twilight asks 'If I can get to this pony maybe they can help me with some kind of cure or something...' she thinks

"Uh yeah the Unicorn's name was Lunar Relic I think..." Spike says "He owns a shop not to far from the Library."

"Lunar Relic?" Twilight asks her assistant who nods in reply 'Where have I heard that name before?' she thinks to herself pondering for a momment. 'Oh yeah! He's the one who showed me the first attack he was the one who witnessed it!' she realizes "Thank you Spike!" she says walking to the door of the Library

"Where are you going Twilight?" the purple dragon asks the young Alicorn Princess,

"I am going to talk to this Unicorn see if he or she can help me." Twilight says before closing the door behind her and walking down the small road into the Ponyville Market. Twilight strolls down the streets before she comes across a shop she had never seen before "Lunar's Artifacts shop, item repair and artifact restoration services." she reads aloud "This must be the place!" she shrugs walking in.

As she walks in she hears a ring of a bell propped above the door. She looks around the shop and sees shelves stocked full of different books, scrolls, statues, and other replicas of old items. Soon a dark red Unicorn with a dark purple mane and a long beautiful silver stripe in the mane that went along with the neatly groomed tail none the less walks out of a back room with his horn illuminated with a medium shade of purple "Welcome to my humble shop." he says slowly backing up with a large marlble bust of a Unicorn in the grasp of his levatation spell. Slowly and carefully he puts the large bust on a counter and looks a Twilight. "Oh my!" he gasps "To what do I owe the honor of having you here Princess Twilight?" he asks

"Well I am looking for Lunar Relic." Twilight replies "Spike says he has a book I was looking for in the Library not too long ago."

"Pleasure to meet you Princess Twilight." the Unicorn says walking out from behind the counter to show his Cutie Mark as a dark red book in front of a large bright moon. "I am Lunar Relic but please call me Lunar," he says with a bow "Now what can I do for you, your highness?" he asks

"Well first off Lunar you don't have to be so formal." Twilight chuckles "And second I would like to know if you know a lot about Vampire Ponies?" she asks

Lunar's eyes lit up in either a mixture of surprise or just sheer horror at the mention of the name. Soon though he speaks to her "Not here." he says "If that's why you are here follow me." he whispers leading her to the back room where he had come out of with the large bust. Inside was an assortment of spell books, other artifacts and a shining bust covere by a rag. Twilight looks at it but Lunar warns her "I wouldn't take that off if I were you." he says "that statue reflects moonlight in a very interesting way you might go blind. Besdies I am not done restoring it yet." he says as they move into another room with a table and chairs. Lunar offers her a chair which Twilight gladly accepts as he sits down across from her.

"So why did your bring me all the way back here Lunar?" she asks him

"Simply put to keep this conversation private." Lunar says "There are more Vampire Ponies around then you might think but you are interested in a certain one from the looks of it."

"Why yes..." Twilight says as Lunar pulls out an assortment of weapons

"Well how do you wnat to kill it?" he asks

"WHAT?!" Twilight yells in surprise "I don't want to Kill her!" she says

"Oh... I see" Lunar says understanding the situation "So why is that?" he asks putting the weapon drawer away.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asks him

"For a Princess I will guard it with my life." he says with a bow

"You remember showing me the Vampire Pony victim the other day?" she asks him and he nods "well the thing is the Vampire Pony is my friend Fluttershy."

"Wait Fluttershy? The Pegasus that lives with the animals by the Everfree Forest?" he asks and Twilight nods

"I see so I guess you want a cure..." Lunar says with a sigh

"Yeah do you have it?" Twilight asks with entusiasm

"No... I do not have a cure only a scroll with the ingrediants to a potion for curing it." Lunar sighs opening a cabinet with his magic and handing a scroll to Twilight. "here it is." he says handing it to her.

"Thank you Lunar Relic, how much for the scroll?" she asks

"Normally it would be 25 bits but for you Princess you can have it for free." Lunar says "If it means helping one of your friends then to me you can just have it." he says as they walk out. Twilight fixes her haead on the bust that he had brought out earlier,

"this is quite the collection of models you have here Lunar" she comments

"Oh these are not models these are actual artifacts like that Unicorn head I brought out, it is a Star Swirl the bearded head from old times I just finished restoring. It is what I do here." he says "Now I will wish you luck Twilight Sparkle on fixing your friend. If you need anything else my door is always open."

"I cannot thank you enough Lunar Relic." Twilight says "I better get this to Zecora's so she can get to work."

"Oh Zecora does not have one?" Lunar asks and Twilight shook her head "Well that is a surprise if she wants I can make her a copy."

"Lunar you have already done so much I think she can suffice." Twilight says with a smile quite surprised by the Unicorns Generosity 'he and Rarity would be like two peas in a pod' she thinks

"Like I said it's no big deal I can't just let someone who is in so much emotional pain because of a friend go without help... it reminds me to much of what happened to me." Lunar sighs "Hopefully I will see on Nightmare Night then!"

"Yeah." Twilight says as she leaves the shop before walkin the path to the Everfree Forest to give the scroll to Zecora. "I hope Zecora can brew this for me." Twilight sighs looking into the night skies. "Oh I hope Fluttershy's okay..." she worries before a dark shadow zooms by overhead. Twilight shot up in fear and began to walk faster. "Rainbow Dash if that's you this is no time for a prank!" she says looking around frantically before she was tackled by Flutterbat "Fluttershy!" she gasps as the Vampire pony hisses at her "Please it's me Twilight Sparkle don't you recognize me?!" Twilight begs in her mind she slapped herself 'of course she doesn't all a Vampire Pony knows is blood lust...'

Twilight closes her eyes feeling the breath of the Vampire Fluttershy on her neck but before the bite could occur... "Lunarica ifira!" Twilight hears a familar voice use a Moon Fire spell to knock Flutterbat off of her. Twilight then sees Flutterbat grabbed by a vale of dark purple magic as she turns around to see Lunar behind her

"wha- you followed me!" she yells

"I was going to remain in the shadows until you got to Zecora's The Everfree Forest is a dangerous place especially at night." Lunar says as the restrained Flutterbat floats over to him "Besides you'd be going right by Fluttershy's house and if she was in there you'd be hit instantly."

"So what are you going to do with Fluttershy now?" Twilight asks although she knew he was probably going to kill her "You're going to kill her now huh?"

Lunar looked at her in shock "What?! oh no I would never! Not to her! I am going to take her back to her hut after putting her under a sleeping spell until morning that is." he says "You should get going."

"Thank you again Lunar." Twilight says before continueing into the forest, soon she arrives at the Zebra's home and she knocks as Zecora opens the door,

"Ah Twilight what brings you here under the moonlight?" she asks

"I got a recipie for curing Fluttershy." Twilight says handing Zecora the scroll

"Ah now might I ask where you got this from for this is not one that is easy to get." Zecora asks her

"I got it from a Unicorn named Lunar Relic." Twilight says as Zecora looks at the scroll "Well I will leave you to it." Twilight says before exiting the Zebra's home

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4: The Queen

**Chapter 4: The Queen**

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry I have taken forever to update this. I have a lot of other projects too. With hope I can get the next one out much faster then this. I hope this chapter does well for you all. See you next chapter!**

Within Zecora's small hut she was going over the scroll with Twilight looking nervously at her. The zebra had been reviewing it for a while and finally turns around. "The items you request…" she begins "will require a quest." She tells Twilight

"You do not have them?" Twilight asks and Zecora shakes her head

"For the black iris you must find the fields of red iris. The blood of a dragon, your own baby dragon."

"Spike?!" Twilight gasps and Zecora nods "What about the rest?"

"A drop of sap from the bush that grows by the death cap." Zecora says then pushes the recipe to Twilight to see the last one

"In order for this potion to work blood of the Queen Vampirepony of which your victim was bitten by must be added. Otherwise this potion may not work though it may work without this it is highly recommended for the best possible results." She reads "how awesome is that…" she sighs

Meanwhile in Fluttershy's cottage Lunar Relic the pony who was helping Twilight out was sitting in the corner of Fluttershy's bedroom to make sure she stayed put as the sun rose. She had already transformed back into her normal pony self but she was still asleep so Lunar kept an eye one her. Slowly the shy Pegasus opens her eyes and sits up "Good morning." Lunar says scaring her and she jumps shooting her glare over to his kind, warm welcoming look.

"…wh-what are you doing in my room?" she asks

"Oh?" he exclaims "Right how rude of me…" he sighs before bowing politely "I am Lunar Relic I and I am assisting your friend Twilight with your vampire pony issue." He informs her

"She told you?" Fluttershy squeaks softly

"No…" Lunar answers "I knew before she did. All I did was made sure you stayed in here after you attacked her last night."

"I attacked Twilight?" she asks tearing up

"Hay, it's not your fault." Lunar says comfortingly "Right now she and Zecora are working on a potion to cure you."

"What about the others do they know?" she asks and Lunar Relic shrugs

"I don't know." He sighs "I haven't told anypony about you. I think just Twilight, Discord and myself are the only ones that know."

"That's good to hear thanks Lunar Relic." Fluttershy smiles

"You're most welcome." He replies "I know this is rather up front but… do you know who might have bit you?"

"Bit me?" Fluttershy asks

"Yeah." Lunar Relic answers "You may not have noticed but there are two small bite marks on your neck. In fact I only noticed them when I grabbed you to take you back here."

"I was bitten by another vampire pony?" Fluttershy asks and the maroon unicorn nods "But why do you need to know who bit me?"

"Well you see for the antidote to work you need the blood of a Queen Vampire the only kind of vampire that can turn ponies or other creatures into a vampire." Lunar replies "It has to be the same one that bit you to make you a vampire."

"Well…I am sorry but I can't remember much of the events that happened the night before I transformed for the first time." Fluttershy answers

"Well that is a start." Lunar answers "Tell you what think about who you were with. If we can find out who then we will be able to cure you."

"Thanks." Fluttershy smiles before they see Angel come bouncing into the room and looks at Fluttershy his eyes filled to the brim with worry.

"Is something wrong?" Fluttershy asks and Angel points outside. "You want to go outside?" she asks and he shakes his head pointing again. The two ponies look out the window and see nothing but Scootaloo. "Now Angel you know it's rude to point." Angel grumps before leaping out of the room.

"What was that about?" Lunar Relic asks

"I don't know…" Fluttershy responds "He's normally not so rude to others. Except Rainbow Dash."

"Alright well if you need anything remember Twilight and Discord are there for you." Lunar Relic smiles

"What about you?" Fluttershy asks

"I don't think I should be involved with this. It's not really my business to be in this." Lunar Relic replies

"Oh… well if you want to check on me I don't mind." Fluttershy says and Lunar nods walking out of the room and exiting the cottage. As he walked past the door and closed it he did not see Scootaloo flying just above it.

"So that red unicorn and Twilight are working to change Fluttershy back huh?" Scootaloo asks "I should tell Queen Applejack."

Meanwhile Twilight was in the Palace of Friendship holding a needle with her magic and Spike in the chair next to her. "Is this really necessary Twilight?" Spike asks

"Yes Spike I don't have any other dragons to study their blood with." Twilight groans "For science?"

"For science…" he sighs,

"Thank you Spike." Twilight says calmly as she pokes him and draws a very small amount of blood.

"Ow…" Spike says as she pulls the needle out of his arm.

"Oh sorry." She says "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"But Twilight you said-" Spike starts before Twilight interrupts him

"I know what I said but what I am saying now is you can take the rest of the day off." She says firmly

"Oh thank you Twilight!" Spike says hugging her before running off. As Spike exits the room Discord walks in.

"He sure seemed happy." He says

"I gave him the rest of the day off." Twilight says "Any luck on finding the identity of the queen vampire?"

"No… I worked my tail off and I couldn't find even the tiniest clue!" Discord complains

"I didn't think it would be easy…" Twilight sighs tired from the long day "Thank you for trying Discord it means a lot."

"I just hope all our hard work isn't for nothing." Discord sighs.

"I am sure everything will work out." Twilight says as she magically removes some of the blood for Zecora. "I wonder if Lunar had any problems with Fluttershy."

"Who?" Discord asks

"A red unicorn who promised to help me." Twilight replies "Last night Fluttershy attacked me and he saved me. He was also the one to alert me to the first victim."

"And you are sure he can be trusted?" Discord asks

"I have a feeling he is a pony we can trust. He's the one who gave me the potion recipe in the first place." Twilight responds

"I just hope she can control herself tonight…" Discord sighs "I would hate to see something happen to dear sweet old Fluttershy…"

"I hope so too Discord." Twilight sighs

The moon was out and Fluttershy had already become Flutterbat. She flew over Sweet Apple Acres before diving into the section of fields that held the trees for the vampire fruit bats. Within there was a rather large tree. This tree was much larger then all of the rest in the orchard like the old Golden Oaks Library tree for example. Like said library it was carved into like a home. Flutterbat walks in and within were two more vampire ponies, Scootaloo and….Applejack.

"Howdy." Applejack says "Glad ta see you could join us."

"Queen Applejack." Flutterbat greets her

"Care to tell me about that red unicorn the other you was talking with during the day?" Applejack asks

"You mean Lunar Relic?" Flutterbat asks

"Yeah, I saw him talking to the other you about something what is it?" Scootaloo asks

"He, Princess Twilight, Zecora and Discord are working on a cure." Flutterbat replies

"Well good luck to 'em!" Applejack hoots "Not even Zecora knows how to make a potion to cure vampirism."

"But that's where things get tricky." Flutterbat says "The unicorn asked about you. The Queen Vampire that bit me."

"Did he now?" Applejack asks "Well it seems he's got experience on dealing with our kind then."

"What should we do Queen Applejack?" Scootaloo asks "Want me to remove him from the picture?"

"Yes, I am afraid someone like him might cause some complications." Applejack replies "As for you Flutters why not go hunt in Manehatten tonight?"

"Very well my Queen" she replies before flying off into the night however she was reluctant to notice that another was eavesdropping on them…

"Not if The Great and Powerful Trixie has anything to say about it!" the unicorn says before Scootaloo walks out

"I thought I smelled another pony." She says

"Uh-oh." She gulps turning the other way only to see Applejack standing behind her

"Where ya off to in such a hurry?" she asks with a monstrous and evil looking grin "You can stay for dinner."

"I-I-I'm not hungry but thanks." Trixie replies

"Oh I know…but I am." Applejack smiles before grabbing the unicorn and biting her before she could react.

"When P-Princess C-Celestia hears about this…" she says her eyelids getting heavy

"shh…sleep tight now you'll be one of us soon." Applejack smirks "No pony will know."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Investigation

**Chapter 5: Investigation**

Lunar and Twilight sat on a bench in Ponyville discussing the situation. "So what is your take on this Lunar?" Twilight asks the red unicorn as she takes a sip of the glass filled with water.

"Well I am no profiler but from what you have told me about Fluttershy it sounds like she is very timid and I am not surprised she nearly jumped out of her skin when she woke up to see me." Lunar sighs

"You stayed all night?" Twilight asks and he nods "You didn't have to do that."

"That way I could make sure she was okay." Lunar replies "In case my spell hurt her."

"Oh….right so carry on then." Twilight responds

"Anyway I think that whoever is the Queen Vampire has to be either a close friend of hers or somepony she trusts." Lunar answers "All she told me was that she remembers doing something with Applejack some night…"

"Are you suggesting that Applejack is the Queen Vampire?!" Twilight asks in an accusing voice

"No, it might be possible but I think it would make a good place to start." Lunar answers "Normally a pony loses memory of the night they became a Vampire Pony so if she has a blank from that night…" Lunar pauses

"It would only make sense that Applejack might know something." Twilight says finishing for him

"Exactly and it would have been about four days ago so why don't you go ask Applejack. I can see if I can get any information from the Pies." Lunar suggests

"You know them?" Twilight asks

"Of course I do." Lunar smiles "Who doesn't? Their baking is amazing!"

"Alright so why don't we meet here then?" Twilight suggests

"Good enough." Lunar says as the two part ways. Twilight heads for Sweet Apple Acres. As she enters the barnyard Applebloom notices her almost instantly.

"Princess Twilight!" she exclaimed dashing over "What are ya doin here?"

"Can I talk with Applejack?" Twilight asks the filly

"She's out in the western field resting from the apple bucking." Applebloom says

"Thank you Applebloom." Twilight says walking where the filly directed her. Under one tree around midway in was Applejack, she was laying up against the tree with her hat covering her head. "Applejack?" she asks the apple farmer and she tilts her hat to get a look at Twilight

"How ya doin' Twilight?" she asks "What brings you out ta Sweet Apple Acres today?"

"I wanted to know about the night you and Fluttershy went out." She answers "Did she seem strange at all to you?"

"No why?" Applejack asks

"Well she lost something while she was with you and wanted me to help find it." Twilight lies

"After she told me she needed to use the restroom I didn't see her after that." Applejack responds "I am sorry Twi I wish I could be of some more help."

"Thank you anyways Applejack." Twilight says walking off

"Whew…" Applejack sighs "That was close… if she found out it would be horrible. I hope Scootaloo and Trixie can take care of the red unicorn. He knows far too much about Vampire Ponies…"

Meanwhile at Sugar Cube Corner Lunar Relic walks into the shop where Mrs. Cake greets him "Why hello Lunar what can I do for you today? Need some of Pinkies delicious cupcakes to take on another research trip of yours?"

"Not today Mrs. Cake but thank you for the offer." Lunar replies "I want to know if you saw Applejack and Fluttershy come in about three nights or so ago?"

"Well I didn't but Pinkie might have." Mrs. Cake answers as the before mentioned hyper pinkie mare jumps down the stairs

"Yeah they were on their way to someplace and they ordered a pair of cupcakes. I bet they were going on a double date." She says

"Really did they talk or seem strange to you?" Lunar asks "I am helping Twilight with something so I need to know."

"Not that I could tell." Pinkie replies "Did something happen?"

"No like I said just doing what Twilight told me to. Thanks anyways." He says walking out of the shop where Scootaloo and Trixie met up with him.

"Oh are you Lunar Relic?" Trixie asks

"Yeah and you are?" Lunar asks looking at her

"I am the great and powerful Trixie!" she says "And I have a new magic spell but I need a pony to help another Unicorn. Could you help me?"

"how do you know who I am?" Lunar asks

"I saw your theory on the lighting of ancient times." She answers

"Yeah but until I finish the bust it will remain a theory but what kind of spell is it?" Lunar answers

"A spell to make plants grow even faster than they should." Trixie asks

"Alright." He sighs "Where?"

"Outside of Ponyville tonight." She says

"Oh…sorry but I have to work tonight…" Lunar replied

"oh… alright." Trixie replies

"I gotta go meet a friend so see you. Good luck with the spell." Lunar says turning starting to walk off

"Great now what?" Scootaloo asks quietly "He won't come out tonight."

"I don't know but the Great and Powerful Trixie will find a way to get him into a Vampire!" Trixie calls

"What did you say?" Lunar asks turning back around "You two know something."

"W-we didn't say anything!" Trixie asks as Twilight walks up

"Oh hay? What's going on?" she asks

"Twilight stay back!" Lunar says "Those two are Vampires!"

"What are you talking about?!" Twilight asks looking at them she does notice something was off about them. "Have you gone mad Lunar?"

"Nope, if I was then you'd know. I heard Trixie say something about turning me into a Vampire!" Lunar responds "Now why in blazes would she want that? I haven't done anything to her my whole life!"

"Fine you caught us the truth is we cannot have you interfering with Fluttershy. We need her… soon she will join the others. Soon all of Ponyville will be Vampires and we will take over all of Equestria under out Queen's guidance!" Trixie says

"Well too bad that will never happen!" Twilight says "Lunar, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Discord, Applejack and myself will stop you!"

"Oh but that is where you are mistaken Twilight." Scootaloo smiles

"Two on your list belong to the queen…Applejack and Rarity are already one of us. Soon you will be to!"

"Plus there is nothing you can do about it!" Trixie laughs

"That is where you are wrong!" Lunar says "We now know you are all under one Queen Vampire so guess what, we just have to find out who!"

"Have fun with that!" Trixie laughs as something hits the two and they are knocked out as Applejack walks out with a shovel in her mouth,

"Soon you will be aiding in my rule of Equestria!" she laughs evilly

**To be continued…**

**I would like to take a second to send a shout out to Mark Hyder from Youtube for being so kind as to take the time to read this fanfiction for his youtube channel so I am going to post a link to the first video for you guys please go check it out he is really good at it and let him now how he did.** **You can find his channel here: Mark Hyder's Youtube Channel (opens new window) so please check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Queen's Plan

**Chapter 6: The Queen's Plan**

The moon rose into the horizon as Princess Luna raises it. She and Celestia stood on a balcony looking over Equestria. "I have a bad feeling sister." Luna says

"I know…I have it too…but I am sure it will go away soon" Celestia answers "Still…it is strange…what could be causing it?"

"It could be some nocturnal animal in the Everfree." Luna answers "I mean who knows what can come from there?"

"You're right sister we are worrying over nothing" Celestia smiles

Meanwhile, Lunar and Twilight open their eyes to find themselves tied up within a tree. "What…happened?" Twilight asks still groggy looking to see Lunar on the other side "Lunar?" she asks in surprise

"Yeah, we've two been captured by somepony but I can't see a thing." He says

"You're awake…" a voice echoes as four pairs of hungry red eyes pierce the darkness surrounding the. Then the area lights up some and they see Flutterbat, Scootaloo, Trixie, and Rarity all vampires.

"Wh-what is going on here?" Twilight asks

"Well I think it's pretty obvious…" Lunar says to her "We are about to be dinner."

"Oh no…" Applejack's voice chuckles as she walks into the light "You are going to become one of us."

"A-Applejack?" Twilight asks in shock, she couldn't believe that three of her closest friends were vampires!

"You know Celestia will find out about this!" Lunar yells

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her darling." Rarity says "We have that covered. Anyone who finds out is killed or becomes one of us."

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Applejack says as Twilight forms a spell "I wouldn't Twilight, you might be able to free you and that other unicorn but your magic is useless against vampires… we are much too powerful."

"So what will it be?" Fluttershy asks

"I will never join you!" Lunar spits

"You have no say in the matter." Rarity says "Too bad too, you are such a handsome pony to see your neck messed up like that is rather sad."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Lunar growls "Twilight may not be strong enough to harm you with magic but I am!"

"Don't make me laughs!" Applejack chuckles "She is the Element of Magic! You are not more powerful then she is!"

"Twilight may have more Magic then me…but I know the class of spells that can harm Vampires better than almost anypony else!"

"Is that so?" Applejack chuckles "Funny."

"Now Twilight!" Lunar yells and Twilight cuts the ropes with magic as the ponies leap for the two Lunar shouts a spell "Sol!" he yells making a fiery wall between him Twilight and the others as they run out of the tree.

"Now what?" Twilight asks as they run

"For now keep running!" he says "I know Vampires have greater speed then us but that wall of fire I made should keep them back long enough to reach my shop."

"What will we do there?" Twilight asks

"I have an old stone you might be able to put to use…it amplifies magic. I hate to say it but we need to tell the Princesses." Lunar says as they see Ponyville coming up.

Back with the group of vampires the wall soon dies and Applejack looks out of the door with malice "After them!" she screams as she, Rarity, Scootaloo, Flutterbat and Trixie fly out of the tree after the two.

Lunar and Twilight could hear the vampires giving chase and they pick up the pace. Quickly they enter Lunar's shop where they tumble to the back and he grabs a stone from a case. "Here." He says putting in on her back "Use your magic to teleport us to Canterlot hurry!"

"But I have never tried a teleportation that long before!" Twilight objects

"That is what the stone helps with." Lunar says "Come one!"

"Alright…" Twilight sighs quickly using a teleportation spell and the two are transported to Canterlot just as the four vampires run in.

"They are gone?!" Applejack hisses "how?"

"Slippery little ponies…" Scootaloo groans.

"What do we do?" Rarity asks

"We let them go…" Applejack spits "We can take care of them later…"

Meahwile in Canterlot Luna notices the two arrive and she flies down. "What brings you here in the middle of the night Twilight?" she asks "And who do you bring with you?"

"Princess Luna you need to wake Princess Celestia it's an emergency!" Twilight says

"What is so important?" Luna asks

"Vampire Ponies." Lunar says. Princess Luna's eyes lit up when he said that and she leads the two inside to the throne room. She then returned with Celestia both frantic.

"What do you know so fat?" she asks

"The queen is well…" Twilight starts "Applejack."

"So all the attacks were true…" Celestia sighs "Who else?"

"Trixie…Scootaloo…Rarity and…and… Fluttershy." Twilight says trying not to cry at all.

"Without a cure we will have to banish all of them!" Luna says

"But then we lose two Elements of Harmony!" Celestia objects

"Zecora is working on that." Twilight says

"Alright but who is your new friend?" Celestia asks

"My name is Lunar Relic." He says greeting the princesses "I am the one who has helped Twilight with the cure. Also we have grave news…"

"What?" Luna asks

"Applejack….she wants to take over Equestria…" Twilight replies

"She what?!" Celestia asks

"The vampire part of Applejack wants Equestria to be ruled by vampires." Lunar answers "Unless we can find a way to get her blood and distribute the cure to all of Ponyville she may very well succeed."

"So what do we do?" Luna asks

"We have to protect Equestria at all costs." Celestia answers "We will not let vampires take our fair land! We will destroy them and save those effected by this curse!"

"We also can't just kill them." Lunar injects

"Why not?" Luna asks

"Do you know how to kill a vampire?" Lunar asks

"Sunlight." Celestia says "I have that power."

"Not be rude your highness but that is actually not true, a common misconception actually. You see Vampires are not killed by the sunlight their powers are only reduced and their always uncomfortably warm."

"So how do you kill one?" Luna asks "You seem to know a lot about them."

"That's the thing, in all my research I have done on them there is no way on how to kill one listed!" Lunar answers "The only thing we could do is cure them."

"So what is the plan?" Twilight asks

"Wait for Zecora to finish the potion would be my first suggestion." Lunar answers "We could get an idea of how much we will get."

"But what about the Queen Vampire Blood?" Twilight asks "From Applejack? I read it may not work if we don't have it"

"I know I am the one who made the thing." Lunar answers "This may sound crazy but I have noticed dry pony blood on a few trees down in Sweet Apple Acres. With luck it is Applejack's from when she works. I wouldn't be surprised if she bleeds a bit when she works so hard. Just a small drop is all we need anyways."

"How do you know all of this?" Celestia asks "Even the Canterlot Archives does not have that kind of information what is it you do for a living?"

"I am a freelance researcher. I have traveled all over Equestria and lands beyond in search of artifacts, knowledge and relics from ancient time as well as information on anything from apples to zebras."

"Alright…well if you know so much maybe you could consider working with Twilight now and then on research?" Celestia asks

"Well if she wishes to pass on tasks to me I would be honored to help her complete them." Lunar smiles "But right now we need to focus on what we are going to do about the situation at hand."

"We can't just lower the moon everypony would go crazy." Celestia says thinking

"I am sure we will figure something out…" Twilight sighs

**To be continued!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cure

**Chapter 7: Cure**

Princess Twilight and Lunar remained at Canterlot Castle for the night which was under heavy guard. In the morning Lunar and Twilight board the train to Ponyville to retrieve the things they would need for their studies. "So why is Celestia moving us to Canterlot?" Lunar asks

"Its not safe for us in Ponyville anymore Applejack knows that we know too much and by now for all we know half of Ponyville could be under her command." Twilight responds "But what really bugs me is, if they are all vampires shouldn't they burn in the sunlight?"

"Common misconception actually." Lunar says looking up from the book he had been reading "You see they don't burn they only lose their abilities granted through vampirism. However where the belief that they burn in the sun originated I have yet to figure out."

"How do you know so much?" Twilight asks "I know you're an independent researcher and all but you seem to have spent an awful lot of time in that field you must have some other reason."

"Yes I figured nothing less of you Twilight I knew you would figure it out eventually." Lunar sighs "True I am an independent researcher but I do have other reasons for researching them so much. I was a young stallion at the time ready to start life on my own and follow wherever my studies took me. At the time it was me my brother and my father. My mom had died of disease and we were all shaken by her death. You see one night the night I was working late on a magic spell and I heard screams. So I did what most ponies would do and ran to see what was wrong. Next thing I knew there it was. A vampire pony drinking my brother's blood. I panicked when it leap at me and teleported. For a while after I dedicated my time to learning about them and even after I stopped focusing on them I kept all the material including the book Solar Spells." Lunar explains

"You seem so calm about it do you even care what happened to them?" Twilight asks shocked at his explanation

"Of course I do." Lunar replies "But I had to put it behind me because I knew if I did not then I wouldn't get anything done in my life."

"You have a copy of Solar Spells too? I heard they are some of the hardest spell books to find how you find one!?" Twilight then asks

"I found it while exploring the remains of an old pony settlement." Lunar says "They are the only kind of magic spells that can harm or do anything to vampires because of their affiliation with solar energy. Still what I am puzzled about is that during the day Fluttershy is kind and sweet…but when she turns into well…Flutterbat she was a lot more sinister as if she and Flutterbat were two different personalities but in all my readings and research I have never heard of such things."

"That is interesting Lunar." Twilight says as the train stops "So we get what we need and then we high tail it out of here right?" Twilight asks and Lunar nods as they exit and Twilight gets the conductors attention

"What can I do for you Princess Twilight?" he asks

"Me and my friend will only be here a little bit can you hold up on returning to Canterlot for us?" she asks

"Gee I gotta make schedule I can give you a half hour." He says

"That will be more than enough time." Lunar says as he runs off and Twilight flies both going to their residence.

Twilight lands and calls for Spike who runs in "Yes Twilight?" he asks

"I need you to get me my copies of anything on supernatural animals." She says

"Anything else?" he asks

"I will need some scrolls, quills and ink." She says

"You must be in a hurry are you thirsty?" he asks

"No time!" she says "Celestia needs me back in Canterlot pronto!"

"Okay I will be back." Spike says walking into the library wing of the Palace of Friendship.

"Oh I bet Lunar is doing better than I am…" she sighs

Meanwhile at Lunar's place he was frantically to himself as he tore through a bookshelf reading the titles before discarding them his voice becoming more and more angry with each book "Sirens….manticore…Everfree Spiders…basilisk….no! no! no! no! For the love of Luna where in Equestria did I put that book on Vampires?!" he yells in anger before looking over on a small book stand and there it was Vampires: The Complete history, biology and reference guide was sitting on it. Angered with himself he facehoofs with a heavy sighs and picks it up with his magic at the same time he puts the books back on the shelf. He could reorganize them later but right now he had to get his stuff around. He put the book in his bag ran over and grabbed some quills, scrolls and a bottle of something before he ran out looking at a small clock he brought he still had twenty minutes so he decided to pay Zecora a visit.

Lunar warps to the Zebra's house and knocks. Zecora soon answers "Ah Lunar you could not have come any sooner." She smiles "I have the brew ready." She says leading him in and a big bottle of a dark blue potion sat on the floor next to the cauldron she used for her brewing. "This should help cure more then a few. One drop on the vampire is all it will require."

"Will it work on a Queen Vampire?" Lunar asks and the zebra shakes her head

"You do not know this but Queen Vampires have special essence." She says "And only ancient waters of churches can cleanse." Lunar just sighs

"Thank you Zecora." He says "I hate to be rude but I am in a hurry." He sighs warping to the train station. "Ten minutes left" he sighs thinking about what he was told "Those churches are long gone…the last record of anything was before Celestia ruled Equestria! The only place I can think of finding the water would be in the Everfree forest. I heard some old ruins are in the Everfree Forest but I don't know what of."

Back with Twilight Spike had just came out with the books, quills, scrolls and ink that Twilight had requested. "Here you are twilight." He pants "all that work made me thirsty can I get a drink?" Twilight then laughed at the statement.

"Why would you have to ask of cour..." Twilight stops as she sees Spikes red eyes "Uh-oh!" she panics as he leaps at her but she teleports backwards to the door. Out of fear she opens it and runs to the station where Lunar was waiting. The two board the train and it takes off. After she catches her breath she sees his eye demanding to know what happened and she cries.

"What happened?" he asks her worry overtaking his expression

"T-they took Spike!" she sobs

"Spike?" Lunar gasps shocked as Twilight collapsed her face into him. She needed comfort from somepony Lunar could tell as he patted her back gently doing what he could to make her feel better.

"Don't worry Twilight everything will be okay." He says

"That is easy for you to say!" she sobs "You didn't just lose your best friend."

"But I did get something to fix that." Lunar replies and Twilight backs away wiping her tears.

"What?" she asks with sniff and Lunar pull the large bottle out the sack he put it in. It was an old apple sack from Sweet Apple Acres that was just perfect size for the large potion. "What is that?"

"The cure." He answers "I had time so I warped my way over to Zecora's and she had it done. One drop on the vampire is all it will require is what she said so all we would have to do is spread this over ponyville."

"And a Queen Vampire too?" Twilight asks but Lunar shakes his head

"I am afraid it will not work the only way to cure a Queen Vampire without killing it is with water from the days there were churches in Equestria before Celestia ruled." Lunar sighs "If we knew where they got the water from we could cure Applejack."

"I can probably find something in the Caterlot Archives." Twilight responds as the train arrives and they grab their belongings. "Well ready to get to work?" she asks

"Yeah." He replies as they head down the street to return to the castle to fill in Celestia and Luna on the situation.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8: Search the Archives!

**Chapter 8: Search the Archives!**

**Before you read this chapter be warned that there might be some spelling and/or grammar errors for this chapter. I recently upgraded my computer to Windows 10 and the auto-correct that my computer uses is not working right and putting the wrong words in when I put the right one in the first time. Also I am stuck using Microsoft Edge since Firefox, my normal browser, does not want to work with Windows 10 and Edge seems to lag a bit compared to my typing speed. So just a heads up some errors will more then likely be here and there in this chapter and maybe some more beyond this one I will say otherwise when I get this issue resolved**

The two return to Canterlot where they were greeted by Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. "Hay what are you guys doing here?" Twilight asks.

"I brought them here by Celestia's request." Shining Armor says "We know what is going on."

"She told you?" Twilight sighs looking distressed as they nod. "I know it looks bad..."

"Why didn't you tell us Twi?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Well after I learned of Fluttershy I hoped it was just her. In fact it was only recently we discovered that Applejack, Rarity, Scootaloo, and Trixie were vampires." Twilight replies

"Even if you jut figured it out Twilight we are your friends there was no need to go at it alone or with this stranger." Shining Armor says

"Oh he's no stranger!" Pinkie says cheerfully "He is a regular at Sugar Cube Corner. his name is Lunar Relic but he prefers Lunar and he is a freelance researcher, his favorite color is red, he loves chocolate cupcakes and lemon muffins. He normally orders a dozen of each before he goes on a research trip. He also enjoys magic, books, artifacts and anything to do with Equestria! He's like a colt version of Twilight!" Pinkie inhales to continue but Rainbow Dash put a hoof over her mouth and muffled it.

"I don't think I would have been able to learn so much about them if it was not for Lunar." Twilight says "He has a lot of information on these things. But he is not THAT much like me."

"It's good to meet you Lunar Relic." Shining Armor says with a dip of the head

"Thank you Shining Armor, and please just call me Lunar." the maroon unicorn responds.

"So have you guys found a cure or anything?" Rainbow Dash asks. The two respond to the question by pulling out the rather large bottle of potion. "Is that it?" she asks and they nod.

"All we have to do is make sure some of it gets on everypony in Ponyville." Twilight says "If we do that they will be cured however... Applejack is a different story..."

"How so?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Applejack is a Queen Vampire and as such she can only be killed in special ways. I only know of one and that is to use the water once used by churches in Equestria before Celestia became princess. If we could find some of that water we could help Applejack the thing is none of the churches are left standing we would have to find where they got the water from." Lunar explains

"I am going to pretend I know what you mean." Rainbow Dash says

"So if they were torn down how do you plan to locate this water?" Shining Armor asks

"The Canterlot Archive should have something on them." Twilight says "If not we will have to ask Celestia she might know something. I am surprised that there would be any ponies at all that would believe in stuff like that. I mean their chances of having one pony who was some all mighty savior are astronomical at best. But it did give them something to believe in and sometime if you believe in something enough it can get you through the toughest of times so at the same time they made sense..."

"So then what?" Pinkie asks "Are we going to go some big dangerous adventure that may or may not be life threatening and one of us may or may not get totally hurt?"

"I would like to try and avoid that Pinkie." Twilight says rolling her eyes at the hyper pink pony's statement. "For now can you guys let me and Lunar get settled?"

"Sure." Rainbow says and the two walk to the Castle where they enter a bedroom.

"You know I worry about that Pinkie Pie." Twilight sigs "She's a little too crazy for her own good."

"What do you expect working around so much sugar and she can somehow float on a simple party balloon I will never understand that." he replies "I swear that Pinkie Pie has some divine force or something because she is a little crazy at times."

"Trust me Lunar when I say this but she is crazy ALL the time." Twilight says using magic to move stuff to a dresser.

"I will take your word on it." Lunar smiles as he finishes organizing his stuff. "So I will see you in the Canterlot Archives. I will ask Princess Celestia for access." he says walking out of the room and into the Throne Room where Celestia was talking to a guard before soon sending him off. Next to her was her sister Princess Luna who nudged her to let her know of Lunar's presence.

"What can I help you with Lunar?" she asks

"I would like access to The Canterlot Archives." he says

"For what purpose?" Luna asks

"Twilight and I have figured out that the potion will work but not on Applejack." Lunar responds

"Why would that be? What makes her special?" Celestia asks

"She is a Queen Vampire." Lunar replies "Simply put she is stronger then other vampires. In order to cure a Queen Vampire we would need the same water that old churches used before you became Princess. If we can find out where it is we can cure Applejack as well."

"I see..." Celestia replies before thinking for a few minutes Since The Canterlot Archives were full of various information that is under very strict access because of it's importance or danger. "Alright..." she finally agrees "I will allow you access to the Canterlot Archives but do not make me regret my decision Lunar Relic." she answers

"Thank you, your majesty." Lunar says with a bow before taking his leave.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Shining Armor were sitting at tables eating lunch at a restaurant. "So do you really think Lunar Relic is so trustworthy Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Of course!" Pinkie replies, "He is helping Twilight and she thinks he is okay. I have seen him many times at Sugar Cube Corner and he orders some muffins and cupcakes while talking with Mrs. Cake about his research. In fact last year for her birthday he gave her a cookbook! He got me a cool baking pan that made unicorn head shaped cookies! I don't see any reason why he would hurt us."

"But we don't know him Pinkie. For all we know he could be one of those blood-sucking maniacs and only hiding it! I mean he does know an awful lot about them more then Twilight! I think it is a little suspicious."

"Well he is an independent researcher." Shining Armor buts in "Who knows what he might know about. I heard he runs a shop with a bunch of old artifacts too. Besides if he was he would have burned up this morning when we met."

"I guess your right but he could have something we don't know about!" Rainbow Dash says

"I think he is okay." Shining Armor says "I mean he did help Twilight out a lot I see no reason to think otherwise."

Meanwhile Lunar Relic and Princess Twilight were in the Canterlot Archives searching for any information on where they could find this special water to cure Applejack. "Hay Lunar do you know how Applejack could have became a Queen Vampire?" Twilight asks

"No... normally it is a family thing but... the only known vampire family was lost long ago and Applebloom, Big Mac or Granny Smith show no symptoms of vampirism at all. My guess is there is another way that we do not know of. But what is important is that we can find out where we can get this water to cure her. We can worry about how she became a Queen Vampire later if we worry about it at all but I will say this...all things have to have a beginning somewhere." Lunar replied looking up from the book he was skimming through.

"Find anything?" Twilight asks him after a few minutes

"I wish..." Lunar sighs moving to another page "But I haven't found anything in all of the books I have searched!" he groans

"I found something!" Twilight says

"Really?" Lunar asks hurrying over to see what it said.

"In ancient times before Celestia was the ruler of Equestria many churches of religions existed the most famous were the Unitarians. A unicorn based religion they believed that magic came from an all powerful force of good and dark magic from an all powerful force of evil. When a member joined they were anointed with special water. This water was used also to kill demons and do what was though to be impossible...cure vampires and return them to living ponies. Legend has it that the lake the water they used is still filled. It's locations if believed to be in the darkest depths of..." Twilight read but pauses as she looks at the last words before reading them. "The Everfree Forest..."

"Oh no..." both she and Lunar groan when they read this. "Not the Everfree Forest..."


	9. Grand Finale Part 1: Saving Ponyville

"We haven't been in the Everfree Forest in a long time!" Rainbow Dash exclaims "Are you guys sure it is a good idea?"

"Do you want to save Applejack?" Twilight asks

"Of course I do!" Rainbow says "But Who knows what we will run into in the Everfree Forest!"

"If you would rather no we do need somepony to take the cure we have and get it to shower over Ponyville. Who better to do that then you Rainbow Dash?" Lunar asks

"Oh yeah I can totally do that! just throw it in a storm over water and bam! all done!" she says

"Alright then let's get to work." Twilight says "Lunar and I will go to the Everfree Forest in search of the lake. While Rainbow Dash you get the cure distributed. When we are done we can meet in The Palace of Friendship."

"Then what?" Rainbow asks

"We confront Applejack." Twilight answers

"Just in case Rainbow Dash keep some of that potion if any of the vampire ponies are in Sweet Apple Acres when we use it on the rest of Ponyville we will need some to take care of them." Lunar says

"Keep some left over got it!" Rainbow Dash says

"What about me?" Pinkie asks "What will I do?"

"Pinkie can you find a way to get all of Ponyville out into the streets?" Twilight asks

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" she says bouncing up and down "Leave it to me!"

"So everyone clear with the plan?" Twilight asks and they all nod "Then let's do this!" she says as she runs of soon followed by Lunar. Pinkie hops off and Rainbow grabbing the potion bottle un able to lift it tried taking off.

"Wow this is heavy." she pants

"Allow me." Celestia says picking it up with her magic and following Rainbow Dash to a cloud so that she could begin her part of the plan.

"Thank you Princess Celestia." Rainbow Dash says in gratitude as the Alcorn Princess flies away.

As for Twilight and Lunar they stood at the entrance to the Everfree Forest when Fluttershy walks up to them "Wh-what are you guys doing?" she asks "Aer you going into the Everfree Forest?"

"Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed surprised "Yes we are."

"Tell me Twilight can you guys fix this?" she asks hope glimmering in her large innocent eyes.

"Don't worry Fluttershy." Twilight says "It will all be over soon. Pinkie is organizing a party be sure to make it." Twilight says

"Okay..." Fluttershy says calmly as the two wander into the forest.

"Okay so where is it we are going?" Lunar asks

"It is just north of the Castle of the Two Sisters." Twilight answers

"I've never been there." Lunar says "Only heard of it. So lead the way." he looks at the purple Alicorn who walks in front of the maroon Unicorn. The two continue on the path as fast as they could...they did not know what lied before them but they had to get the water... for Equestira...for Applejack. There was no leaving until they had it.

"Stay close." Twiligh says as they reach the Castle of the Two Sisters.

"So this is the Castle of the Two Sister." Lunar says looking his eyes filled with amazement.

"We can come sightseeing another time Lunar right now we have a job to do." Twilight tells him

"Yes, yes I know." Lunar says clearing his throat "Let's keep moving then."

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie was running around part of Ponyville with decorations and everything up. Up above was Rainbow with what looked like a normal cloud but it was filled with the cure. "Everything okay down there?!" Rainbow Dash yells down to Pinkie who stops

"Everything is fine!" she replied as the ponies start showing up.

"Oh...hurry Twilight..." Rainbow says to herself

Meanwhile with Twilight and Lunar the two were being attacked by a large snake. "So is this why ponies don't like this place?" Lunar asks leaping out of the way when it charged for him.

"Pretty much!" Twilight replies hitting the beast with a spell. Lunar then hit it with one as well. This shocked it some and it retreated hissing in fear. "Not too much farther."

"Good cause' I don't think I can handle another monster like that." Lunar sighs as they continue soon coming across a lake shimmering with light.

"Wow...by Celestia it's amazing..." Twilight says shocked by the lake

"It is." Lunar says "Let's get that water and go, We need to be back by this evening so we can formulate a plan of attack on Applejack."

"Attack?!" Twilight yells "You and to attack her!?" she glared at the maroon pony who looks rather frightened at her outburst

"No!" Lunar yells in defense "I was only using the word for wordplay!" he says

"And why should I trust you! Heck how can I trust that everything you have done for me so far is really from the goodness of your heart and not for the chance to avenge your family?" Twilight asks looking at him anger blazing in her eyes

"Twilight what changed in you all of a sudden?" Lunar asks scared by the princesses behavior "I have put my past behind me I told you that!"

"After what you went through you expect me to think you just put it all behind you after a little while?" Twilight asks "I am not stupid Lunar Relic!" she responds.

"I understand why you would question my motives Twilight but you are acting completely irrational about it. Do I have anything to gain by killing or harming Applejack? There is no way she was the vampire who killed my family because I know it was not a queen! Please Twilght you need to calm down..." Lunar says backing up. This wasn't like the Twilight he had seen battle Chrysalis, Tirek. And this definitely wasn't the Twilight he had seen at the Galas or around Ponyville! Something was wrong.

"I don't think that talking her out of it will do you any good Sugar cube." Applejack's voice comes from nowhere with a slight echo to it.

"Applejack..." Lunar says looking round "Show yourself!" he yells before the apple farmer walks out of the shadows behind Twilight.

"What have you done to Twilight?" Lunar asks

"It took some time but I finally got in her heard now she will obey my every command. Nothin' personal partner." she says as Twilight approaches him charging a spell. "Twilight...kill him." Applejack smiles

"As...you...wish..." she responds in a brainwashed tone firing the blast of magic at the unicorn who redirects it with a shield.

"Twilight snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!" Lunar yells at her as she fires another magic blast which he avoids.

"She can't hear you." Applejack smiles a toothy grin,

Back In Ponyville all of the denizens of the town had finally arrived for Pinkies party. Mayor Mare then takes the stage "Welcome everypony to our little gathering before Queen Applejack leads us to take over all of Equestria. I would like to thank Pinkie Pie for throwing this all together. As we all know..."

"Now Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie yells. Up above Rainbow kicks the cloud and it rains down upon the ponies of the town. soon they all fall over unconscious.

"Uh oh." Rainbow Dash says "I didn't think that was going to happen."

"Quick we need to get them all in their beds before they wake up!" Pinkie yells picking up Octavia

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Then they will think it was just a bad dream!" Pinkie says running her inside the homes she lived in. Rainbow Dash sighs before flying down to help her hyper pink friend.

"You monster!" Lunar cries "How could you do this to your friends?!"

"What would you know about friendship?" Applejack asks

"I may not know much but I do know that friends are supposed to be there for each other...protect the other...not harm them!" Lunar answers "Look at what you are doing to your friends! Fluttershy is in absolute despair thanks to you making her a vampire pony! Twilight has been overworking herself to find a way to fix all of this! but most importantly...You are doing it just to try and take Equestria over?"

"Shut up!" Applejack hisses

"You're some kind of monster now Applejack!" Lunar yells

"Fine I will make you see the light...when you join us!" Applejack hisses leaping for him but a large red stallion tackles her. The force somehow broke the mind control on Twilight who faints. Lunar runs over to the water and puts some in a vile and grabs Twilght with his magic.

"Let me go!" Applejack hisses to her big bother

"Nope!" Big Mac says before looking at Lunar "Go!" he says

"Thank you." Lunar says as Applejack lunges her neck forward and bites Big Mac as Lunar runs he looks back at the sacrifice that Big Mac had made. Soon after about an hour and ten minutes Lunar collapses from exhaustion. Twilight was also waking up as he collapses.

"Uh... what happened?" she asks looing at Lunar who was half awake now himself. "Lunar!" she screams running over to him "What happened?" she asks

"Well... you conked out..." he chuckles "At the lake I got the water and hightailed it out of there with you when a Ursa Major showed up." he lies "I'll be okay...take this..." he says giving her the vile of water. "Go back to Ponyville with the others.

"What about you?" Twilight asks worried for him

"I will just slow you down." he replies "Leave me here."

"no!" Twilight says picking him up with magic "You still got that stone?"

"Y-yeah why?" he asks and she looks at him

"give it to me." she demands Lunar opens his bag and she pull it out before transporting them to Zecora's hut. The Zebra looked at them in shock as they appeared in front of her. "Zecora Lunar needs something to give him his strength back now!"

"I see lucky for you I already have one made. You may take it for this seems rather grave." Zecora answers pointing to a bottle on a shelf. Without a moments hesitation Twilight grabs it with her magic and forces it into Lunar mouth making him drink it.

It was the most putrid thing he had ever tasted! It made him want to throw up but there was no way with Twilight there. Sure enough though he began to feel better and soon stood up. Twilight thanked Zecora before dragging Lunar outside. "Why didn't you leave me?" Lunar asks "Like I had asked..."

"A friend is supposed to protect their friends right?" Twilight asks as they walk to the entrance of the forest. "I couldn't just leave you after all you have done for me and my friends."

"It was nothing." Lunar answers turning his head away. The two walk for the next forty five minutes before they arrive at The Palace of Friendship. The two walk in to the gathering room where the rest of the Mane 6 and Spike were.

"We heard what happened Twilight." Rarity says "We are sorry for anything we did."

"it's not your fault." Twilight says "Now though we need to focus on how we will save Applejack. she does not know that we cured all of Ponyville yet so we need to act fast."

**To be continued...**


	10. Finale Part 2: Downfall and Epilogue

**Chapter 10: Downfall+Epilogue**

**Okay this is the last Chapter but be weary I am working on a sequel currently it has two chapters on Fimfiction but should be available on here within a few hours now that I have it submitted here. Be patient and look for Second Blood I will not it is a sequel in the description in case the name is used by another story since let's face it chances are it is. Anyway here we go the last Chapter of Night of the Flutterbat; Chapter 10: Downfall and epilogue**

With Ponyville saved and the cure for Applejack acquired the time had arrived to discuss how they will end it. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Futtershy and Twilight's pal Lunar Relic were all in the Court of Harmony where the five were in their seats and Lunar stood next to Twilight. "Alright everypony it's time we discuss a plan." Twilight says looking at the gathered group "So the biggest concerns...hm." she thinks

"Queen Vampires keep their powers during the day so Applejack with have the strength equal to what she has when the moon is out. Second she is immune to all but Solar magic. If we want to use anything with magic it has to be that kind." Lunar informs them

"So what do we do? wear her out? Capture her? Sneak up on her?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I think sneaking up would be rather difficult if she has her vampire stuff." Rarity says

"We could attempt to capture her but that is about all I can think about." Lunar says

"I just want Applejack back." Fluttershy says

"We all do sweetheart." Rarity says

"Then we attempt to capture okay." Twilight says as the map shows a enlarged Sweet Apple Acres. "So for what we know this big tree serves as her base of operations." she says pointing to a large tree in the fields. "Chances are she is somewhere around that location. Also Lunar says that Big Mac sacrificed himself so that Lunar could put distance between him, I and Applejack so watch out for him."

"I would suggest perhaps using one of the fences as an entry point that way we could sneak in." Lunar says pointing to a fence. "Most of them are out of the way and far enough to keep us out of sight."

"How do you come up with this Lunar?" Rarity asks "Do you know how dirty that is?"

"But he has a good point." Rainbow Dash says "If we can have the element of surprise we can get the jump on her and then it makes the whole thing just that much easier."

"Rainbow is right." Twilight says "Applejack is stronger, faster and more aware then all of us. How else would stand a chance."

"What about that Solar Magic thing?" Fluttershy asks

"Well... the thing is I...am not very skilled in that field of magic." Twilight admits

"I on the other hand am." Lunar adds "But it is only a last resort at this point."

"So after we get in then what?" Rarity asks

"We go to Applejack!" Twilight says "Time is short and this is the best we can do. Everypony ready?"

"Who will hit her with the water?" Lunar asks

"I'll do it." Twilight answers "Otherwise if for some reason I cannot Lunar try to make sure Rainbow can get it. If not Rarity it will fall upon you."

"Ugh I don't want the icky job so Rainbow, Lunar don't you guys screw up!" Rarity complains

"We'll do our best." both Lunar and Rainbow Dash say in annoyed tones.

"This seems dangerous..." Fluttershy says softly

"Don't worry Fluttershy we are going to do our best to look out for each other!" Rainbow Dash says

"Come on we got less then an hour." Twilight says and the group dart as fast as they could out of the Palace of Friendship. "How much time do we have Lunar?" Twilight asks and the unicorn looks at his watch.

"Exactly 20 minutes we need to move!" he says the six look at the other for a few seconds before leaping over the rather small fence.

"So what do you think we should do to restrain Applejack?" Twilight asks Lunar

"Why are you asking me?" Lunar asks "You're the one who is so good at this stuff!"

"Well I am not the one who knows that Solar Magic field." Twilight responds

"We can discuss that later." Lunar says "Want a plan here's a plan; wing it!"

"Wing it?" Twilight asks "How can we just wing something like this?"

"Well if we had more time I could come up with something." Lunar says as they stop behind a tree about 100 meters away they could see the large tree that Twilight and Lunar were once held captive in for a few hours. "I don't do well with making good plans in a few minutes."

"Then how did you survive the traps in Pharaoh Qua'ter's tomb to retrieve that idol?" Twilight asks "If what I have heard is right that takes some split second thinking!"

"That's different!" Lunar responds

"Hay I hate to interrupt ya'lls little chat." Applejack says coming up behind Twilight

"Yeah, yeah stay out of this Applejack this is..." Twilight pauses as fear grasps her body felt like ice as she slowly turned to the vampire behind her. "A-Applejack!" she screams leaping behind the others.

"Real brave..." Rainbow scoffs looking at Twilight in disgust

"Well I reckon someponies have been interfearin' with mah plans." Applejack smirks "We can't have that now can we..."

"Laugh all you want now Applejack but we are here to stop you!" Rainbow Dash says sternly, Applejack laughs at the prismatic mares statement. "Hay what's so funny!?" she asks Applejack who wipes a tear from her eye.

"Hoo well it's funny that ya'll think ya gotta chance. Without Lunar and that water I am invincible!" she laughs

"Hay uh I am right here!" Lunar says

"What?!" Applejack looks furious at the maroon unicorn "How long have you been here?!"

"I've been here the whole time..." he says with an annoyed tone. "Let's get this over and done with already. I don't like the sight of vampires, never had."

"Biiiiiig Mac!" Applejack shouts.

"What is calling for Big Mac going to do?" Twilight asks.

"You'll see." Applejack smirks. Soon Big Mac explodes from out of a bush and knocks Twilight over making the vile of water drop from her bag. Lunar noticing this quickly darts over to it and grabs it. "Ah don't think so!" Applejack growls as she sprouts bat rings a grab him.

"Let me go!" Lunar yells struggling.

"You have been a thorn in my side since this all started." she says to him "Perhaps you should see what it's like to play for the other team..."

"Rainbow Dash catch!" Lunar shouts throwing the small vile at her which being the athletic and totally awesome pony that she is Rainbow Dash caught it with ease.

"Got it!" she yells in responds as Lunar emits a bright glow from his horn making Applejack let go. Lunar then falls a few feet to the ground but lands up right.

"Help!" Twilight screams struggling to break free of Big Mac who was leaning into to bite the alicorn.

"Yes... bite her Big Mac!" Applejack yells

"Forgive me girls." Lunar says before his horn glows again "Solar Burst!" he shouts and a concussive blast flies from his horn and hits Big Mac into a tree this knocked the large vampire out and with the accuracy of a professional ice archer Lunar throws the little bit of cure that they had left at him which hit him perfectly. "Bull's eye." he smiles

"Now what?" Rainbow asks as Rarity and Fluttershy run over to Twilight who's front right leg was broken from the impact with Big Mac.

"Keep that water safe!" Lunar says before a large blast was heard and a ball of confetti smashes into Applejack tying her up. "Where did that come from?" he asks himself before he looks down the trajectory path of the confetti cannonball to see Pinkie Pie and one of her party cannons next to her.

"Is Twilight okay?" Rainbow asks and Rarity shakes her head.

"She's got a bad broken leg!" she responds "I don't think she'll be back in on this. Fluttershy and I will get her to the hospital!"

"I am out of ammo for my cannon!" Pinkie exclaims "I should have stocked up... darn..."

"I guess it's you and me then Lunar." Rainbow says

"And Applejack is all tied up making for an easy finish." he smiles

"Not so fast sugar cube." Applejack smiles sinisterly and a long pointed claw emerges from the trap of streamers and cuts her free.

"Oh come on since when did they have claws!?" Rainbow groans

"Okay Rainbow when I restrain her hit her hard. We only have one shot at this so make it count!" Lunar says

"Alright." the rainbow Pegasus answers. Without warning Lunar leaps at Applejack and she flies in the air making Lunar run under her but swiftly he turns around and his horn glows.

"Pfft!" she smirks "Charging? Really? I expected that from a stupid pony like you!" she laughs but she didn't expect what was next...

"Solar Flare!" Lunar yells and a bright flash of light blinds her and she falls to the ground. "Now Rainbow Dash!" he yells and without a second's delay Rainbow drops the water on Applejack who looking in shock at the combined "attack"

"I-Impossible I cannot be defeated by mortal ponies!" she says feeling her eye lids grow heavy, her vampire side was being cleansed and this was clearly it talking not the real Applejack "I am the perfect being the ruler of the night! Equestria was mine! Mine!"

"Give up Applejack...within minute the water will take it's full effect you will be back to normal that evil vampire side will be gone." Lunar says looking at her "Your screaming won't help you only make you look pathetic and like a sore loser..." he sighs and soon after she passes out.

"Will she be okay?" Rainbow Dash asks and he nods

"Let's leave her be. We should check on Twi." Lunar says both RD and Pinkie nod and the three head for the Ponyville Hospital where Nurse Red Heart lead them to Twilght's room and the three already occupying the room looked at the three for news.

"Well?" Rarity asks

"Applejack is cured." Rainbow sighs

"Thank you Lunar Relic you have no idea how much this means to us." Twilight says softly

"Don't worry about it." Lunar smiles "I live for adventure. But to do it with you and your friends is a true blessing if any of you need anything please you are always welcome in my shop."

"That is real generous of you Lunar." Rarity smiles

"So now what?" Twilight asks

"We wait." Lunar responds.

Three days go by and Twilight is out of the hospital but there had been no word from Applejack the whole time making the six worry about what had happened to her. As a result the six head over to Sweet Apple Acres to check up on the cowgirl. What they see when they arrive was relieving as there was Applejack and Applebloom taking apples into the barn. Applebloom sees them and runs over to the six before hugging them as much as she could. "Thank you all!" she says "It means so much to us that you saved my sister!"

"She was our friend why wouldn't we?" Twilight asks

"Because she went crazy!" Applebloom says

"Applebloom you shouldn't talk about your sister like that it's not very lady like." Rarity says

"It's alright Applebloom told meh everything. You guys have no idea how thankful I am that you saved me from that living nightmare. And to you Lunar Relic thank you as well." Applejack responds smiling at Lunar who blushes and smiles. "I heard what all you did for my friends and it was real brave of you."

"Thank you Applejack." Lunar says surprised by the hug that followed the eight look over to see the setting sun on the large hill top of the orchard and they sit down to watch it.

"Hay Lunar what are you going to do now?" Twilight asks "Go back to being a researcher?"

"You know it." Lunar answers "But call me whenever if I am not in my shop I am gone on a trip or something pretty bad is going on otherwise just check if you aren't sure. As for what I will do next wait for the net lead and then go from there." Lunar answers as the eight look out to the breathtaking sight of Celestia's seeting sun

"All's well that ends well right?" Fluttershy asks and the group agrees in various ways before leaning back to relax and enjoy the sunset.

Lunar looked at the setting sun and says softly "Did you see that Dad... did you see that Lunar Storm? It may not be the one who took you from me but...I helped them for you...I will never forget your last words..." he smiles softly picturing his father, Lunar Blight in his head with his final words he echoed aloud "Don't be mad anger and hatred will only lead you to a dark depth you will never be able to escape from..." he sighs before looking at the other seven who were looking at him,

"What was that all about?" Twilight asks

"Was I thinking aloud?" Lunar asks an embarrassed blush crossing his face

"A little." Applejack chuckles and laughs the others soon join her the last one to join was Lunar and they laughed as the last light of day made way for the dark of night.

**~Epilogue~**

Lunar sat in the middle of the new Public Library in Ponyville with the CMC sitting in front of him

"And so concludes the story of how I met your sisters and got to know them." he says "Crazy huh?"

"So then the pony that that mah sis keeps mentioning as her hero was you? the unicorn who helped Twilight?" Applebloom asks

"It's too good to be true." Scootaloo says "I mean I think I would remember becoming a vampire."

"You can't even remember my birthday!" Sweetie Belle complains

"Right...point taken..." Scootaloo says rubbing the back of her head "So Lunar did you and the girls every figure out what made Applejack a Queen Vampire?"

"No now that you mention it we never did figure that out..." he answers "I guess some stones are better left unturned..."

"Lunar!" Twilight yells running in

"What is it?" he asks

"I wanted to ask if you would write a letter to Princess Celestia about what your experience." Twilight answers

"she requested it didn't she?" he asks

"How did you-?" Twilight asks but before she could finish he answered

"I could tell by the look on your face, and that I read you mind about it." he answers

"You read my what?" she asks furious

"Just kidding it was obvious the way you came running in." he answers before taking the pen and paper

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_While working with Twilight Sparkle and her friends I understand why you look so highly upon them. They are great friends and they taught me to open up more to others. Before I met them I was a lone wolf but through helping them I made new friends with them. the challenges were difficult and exhausting but well worth the reward of getting Applejack back. Thank you for letting me into the archives and accepting my assistance it means a lot to me being able to help out Equestria like I did._

_Twilight's Friend,_

_Lunar Relic_

Lunar rolls it up and Twilight hands it to Spike who soon sends the letter. "You know..." Spike says "I think we should get some sleep I am beat."

"Agreed." Lunar sighs heading for the door "See you guys later!" he says as the two wave and he walks out. nearby in the shadows a black shadowed figure with bright green eyes was looking at him as he walked by...it was Queen Chrysalis "So...that red unicorn was the reason my plans with Applejack failed...Well I am not done yet not by a long shot! To think vampires are nothing more then changelings. We are one in the same!" she laughs before vanishing in a green fire her voice echoing with... "Equestria will be mine!"

**The End?**


End file.
